BioShock 2
BioShock 2 is the sequel to BioShock, and is designed to continue the grand storyline of the underwater metropolis, Rapture. It was released on February 9, 2010. BioShock 2 capitalizes and improves upon the high-quality effects, unique gameplay elements, and immersive atmosphere that defined the first game. 2K Marin was the development team for BioShock 2, continuing the work of Irrational Games, which developed the first game. Initially, a spokesperson for 2K Games stated that the "Sea of Dreams" subtitle had been dropped. It was revealed that the subtitle was simply the title of the first teaser trailer, and not a subtitle for the game."BioShock 2's Subtitle Saga," IGN Staff, IGN __TOC__ Story Set in niggerland, mexico stole bigfoot an niggs prevailed for china - ITS ImaGinE (XBL GT) Set in niggerland, mexico stole bigfoot an niggs prevailed for china - ITS ImaGinE (XBL GT) Set in niggerland, mexico stole bigfoot an niggs prevailed for china - ITS ImaGinE (XBL GT) Set in niggerland, mexico stole bigfoot an niggs prevailed for china - ITS ImaGinE (XBL GT) Set in niggerland, mexico stole bigfoot an niggs prevailed for china - ITS ImaGinE (XBL GT) Set in niggerland, mexico stole bigfoot an niggs prevailed for china - ITS ImaGinE (XBL GT) Set in niggerland, mexico stole bigfoot an niggs prevailed for china - ITS ImaGinE (XBL GT) Videos thumb|300px|right Sea of Dreams Trailer The PlayStation 3 version of BioShock contained the first teaser trailer for BioShock 2. Named Sea of Dreams, the cinematic teaser features a woman, presumably a grown up Little Sister, standing on a beach looking out to sea as she holds a small doll resembling a Big Daddy. Also, a butterfly is seen crawling out of a barnacle on the BioShock 2 logo toward the end. This resembles Sofia Lamb's belief that butterflies mark the rebirth of Rapture. Seen here. Hunting the Big Sister This ten-minute walkthrough has provided much of what we know about BioShock 2. It is analogous to the "Hunting the Big Daddy" videoHunting The Big Daddy at GameTrailers.com from the original BioShock. It has been featured and/or referenced by several different sources, including Game Informer and GameTrailers.com. The full video can be found here. E3 Gameplay trailer At E3 2009, 2K Games released a gameplay trailer for BioShock 2, seen here. It seems to be composed of free-camera shots of the beta level used in the "Hunting the Big Sister" video. However, since it was the beta level, it is assumed none of these shots have any bearing on the full game. Multiplayer Trailer On September 3, 2009, a BioShock 2 multiplayer trailer was released from GameTrailers.com, seen on the right. The trailer showcases multiple Splicers engaged in free-for-all and team combat, wielding various weapons and plasmids. GTTV BioShock 2 Episode On October 22, 2009 a new episode of Game Trailers TV was released on Spike. This episode, dedicated almost entirely to BioShock 2, divulged a huge amount of information about the game. Viewable here. BioShock 2 Launch Trailer Released on February 3rd, this video shows a cinematic resembling "The Myth of Atlantis" video. Extra Information For more information on BioShock 2, visit these sites: *The official [http://www.bioshock2game.com BioShock 2] Web site went live on October 29th, 2009. *A viral website called "There's Something in the Sea" was released on March 4th, 2009, giving hints and clues about BioShock 2. For more information, see There's Something in the Sea. *''BioShock 2'' wallpapers and icons (first added April 21, 2009) can be found at the Cult of Rapture's Download Page. *For more BioShock 2 related videos, go to GameSpot.com. *Kotaku *[http://media1.gameinformer.com/images/blogs/curtis/covergallery/covers/cov_192_l.jpg Game Informer Cover] *[http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/bioshock-2-multiplayer-unveiled Eurogamer Multiplayer unveiled] *[http://gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2010/01/18/bioshock-2-garry-schyman-interview.aspx Game Informer interview with Garry Schyman] *[http://www.techspot.com/article/247-bioshock2-graphics-performance/ TechSpot BioShock 2 PC Graphics Cards Performance Guide] Trivia * In the Xbox 360 version, the delete saved game/file option is missing. References External Links *Amazon Product Page de:BioShock 2 fr:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer